


Ai No Beat

by hikachan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachan/pseuds/hikachan
Summary: “We’re always messy, Yuto. This time doesn’t have to be any different”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 2





	Ai No Beat

**Author's Note:**

> just quick thoughts typed up into a piece.. nothing special really!!

“I don’t get it, hikka. Do you like to drink that much with me? It’s becoming a habit, so it seems.” 

“I just enjoy your presence, and you’re good to drink with. Don’t overthink it like you always do, Yutti.” 

The pair were having their weekly drinking session with each other, even if they were dating and lived together they never dared got drunk for fun. It was a designated night for them, and every friday it was something different. A different sex session, crying session, you name it and it’s probably happened on one of their friday sessions. 

“Whatever you say, i guess. I wonder what will happen tonight though, you’re already reeking of alcohol and we just started. Is it that good to you?” Yuto sighed softly, taking another swig of his drink that Hikaru had made him just a few minutes prior. It was bitter, so much alcohol. He didn’t mind though, it was just more drunk he was going to get. 

“It’s amazing, especially when this is the only time i drink. I think it’s nice though, that you allow us to be together while we drink” Hikaru was already being touchy with Yuto, rubbing his thighs gently while being leaned up on him. 

He always did this, somehow it always ended up with them being hungover & naked in their bed the next morning. 

“Hikka, you’re already so touchy. Take it slow no? Don’t you want tonight to last forever?” The younger said, pouring Pink Whitney into multiple shot glasses for them to hit while they spoke about the week. 

“I do, but we both know it couldn’t last forever. Just being realistic of course, my love. No hard feelings” Hikaru swiftly spoke in between shot taking, he was done before Yuto could even drink the first one. Soon all of the alcohol was gone and they were both speaking out their ass at this point. 

“You always say that, but we end up going all night. Don’t we, Hikka? You’re always so good for me too. Don’t you remember that one time?-“ 

“Shut up, i don’t want to hear about how slutty i sounded to you. I know that’s exactly what you’re going to say.” The elder finished his sentence for him, his face was bright red as he admitted to openly knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

The one time that Hikaru had been less drunk than the other, but still somehow made a fool of himself. Even if Yuto didn’t see it as foolish, that’s all Hikaru could think of it as. He just wanted him to have his way with his body, he allowed him to take control over him. Hikaru’s words were a bit filthy, at least the ones he was thinking about. Telling Yuto the dirtiest things about him, what he wanted him to do. It all felt like a blur, but the memory was slowly creeping up Hikaru to bite him right back in the ass. As vulnerable as he was right now, it was bound to happen again tonight. 

Yuto shrugged and pushed Hikaru down on the couch gently, crawling on top of him slowly. “But you do remember, no? That’s why your face is so red and you can’t even look me in the eye. What a shy little boy you are.” Yuto said, running his finger down Hikaru’s chest slowly while he spoke to him. 

“Mh, yes. I do remember. I was begging for you, Yutti. Maybe i’d do it again, with how hot you look right now i can’t resist.” Hikaru said quietly, his words slurring terribly as he spoke. He was hoping the other wouldn’t notice, but that was probably the only thing he could see. 

Yuto leaned down closer to Hikaru’s soft, pink lips. He hushed him by attaching theirs together, the faint taste of alcohol was on both of their mouths. He didn’t mind though, as he kept making out with him. Their bodies hot and bothered on each other, Yuto was basically riding Hikaru’s thigh at this point. His cock was already hard and showing through his sweats, he was a bit embarrassed at how quick it arised. Hikaru pulled away softly, reaching down for it without a word leaving his mouth. 

“Already, Yutti? That was fast, especially since you were the one who wanted tonight to last forever. I’m not complaning, though. I want you just as bad as you want me.” Hikaru said quietly, stroking the younger through his pants gently. 

Yuto felt himself twitch a bit, he grunted as the elder spoke to him. “Yes, you’re just so pretty tonight. But we’re so drunk, it’s gonna be so messy.” He exhaled a moan into the air, it echoed the living room. The embarrassment flowed through out his body before it even happened. 

“We’re always messy, Yuto. This time doesn’t have to be any different. Come on, room. Lets be as messy as your heart desires” Hikaru then flew up, pulling Yuto with him to their bedroom. Both of them flopped onto the bed, clothes flying in the air as quickly as they could’ve been put on. They found themselves bare, staring at each other. 

Their hands were quick to be on each other again, their messy kissing filled the air. Hikaru dug his nails into Yuto’s back, moving them down gently. Yuto liked the pain, though. He didn’t want to admit that though, what would that say about him? 

Between exchanges in kisses and rough mark making, Hikaru found himself wanting Yuto in him more than ever. He couldn’t resist him any longer, his eyes felt heavy from how drunk he was. He didn’t care though, he just wanted the feeling to light him up even more. 

“Yutti, please. I want you” Hikka mumbled, his breathing becoming more heavy as he spoke. “Fuck me like you remember me before, a slut who needs you. Please.” he said, in a more clear voice this time. 

Yuto was only a little surprised by his tone, he nodded and cupped his cheek gently. “Of course i remember, i’ll do just that for you.” Yuto said, slipping on a condom quickly before positioning himself up again Hikaru. 

Yuto began slow, he felt dizzy from his intake but he figured he’d be fine. He gripped his hands on Hikaru’s hips roughly, the older taking him fully. Hikka was gripped around him tightly, it felt warm & too good to Yuto. 

“Look at me, look at me and tell me how good it feels.” And so he did, Hikaru’s eyes lead up to Yuto’s & he spoke as the other ordered him to. 

“Yu… it feels so good. You’re so good inside of me. Harder please, it’s not enough” He said, his face was flushed red again. He felt embarrassed to speak like that, he was so drunk he could barley notice it. 

Yuto listened to him and fulfilled his request, moving inside him more swiftly & roughly. The grunts filled the room, Hikaru had already reached down for himself and started to stroke himself simultaneously. 

“G-gonna cum.. please let me cum Yutti” Hikaru was practically begging at this point, he sounded pathetic to Yuto. 

“Wait for me.” 

Yuto couldn’t stop himself, he felt himself close too but he was edging himself. He wanted Hikaru to do the same, to feel the same suffering he was. Hikaru was whining up a storm, so Yuto let him cum at the same time he did. 

The elder leaned back and opened his mouth, hoping Yuto still had some left for him. “Please, in my mouth” He said, his puppy eyes pleading. Yuto couldn’t say no, he took the condom off and released into his mouth. The little bit he had left, anyways. Hikaru took his tongue in and swallowed it, sticking it back out to show him he’d done good. 

“You’re a good boy, Hikka.”

That was the last thing said by either of them, they both passed out under the covers. Naked, drunk and with a headache Hikaru woke up first. He was a bit shocked, but then he kind of recalled what happened the night before. 

Soon enough Yuto was awake too, they both layed there before the silence was broken. 

“My head is killing me, how much did we drink? Must’ve been a lot.” Yuto said, rubbing his eyes before getting closer to Hikaru. “You were good last night, love.” He whispered. 

“I know, and you seemed to think so too. You using those filthy names for me again, i didn’t mind it though. I like our friday nights now, don’t you?”

“I do, and i hope every single one after this is almost like this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write


End file.
